There is disclosed in JP-A-2013-119344 and JP-A-2005-253705 an invention in which air is blown towards a seated person seated on a seat such as a vehicle seat. Here, among the body of the seated person, positions where the blown air is received are a neck, a torso, legs, and the like. In JP-A-2013-119344, air is blown from an upper end portion of a seat back to the neck and is blown from a front end portion of an armrest to the torso. Additionally, in JP-A-2005-253705, air is blown from an upper surface of an ottoman to the legs.
In a case of warming a body of a person, cool head and warm feet is common sense, and overall warming of legs will improve comfort. However, in inventions of JP-A-2013-119344 and JP-A-2005-253705, the legs cannot be overall warmed. Although main objects of the inventions of JP-A-2013-119344 and JP-A-2005-253705 are to cool the body by blowing cold air to the seated person, provisionally, even if warm air is blown instead of the cold air, only a part of the legs which contacts the ottoman is warmed in JP-A-2005-253705, so that the legs cannot be overall warmed.